New Year's Kiss
by Estefaniia RatHale Lightwood
Summary: ONE-SHOOT:: ¿Es posible encontrar al amor de tu vida en medio de una multitud celebrando el año nuevo?


**¡HOLA MONITOS! Pues ahora que recibimos el año nuevo me inspiro un poco y como veran pues me puse a escribir ademas de que en ese momento no tenia nada que hacer y se me ocurrio escribir sobre el año nuevo o algo parecido jajaja. Espero de verdad les guste ya que fue fruto del ocio y la festividad jaja. Nos vemos mas adelante ;)...**

* * *

><p><strong>Beso de año nuevo<strong>

_Alice POV_

-¡Anda Alice apresúrate!- me grito mi hermana.

-¡Esperen ya voy!- les grite en respuesta mientras me miraba por última vez al espejo.

-¡Si no bajas en 5 minutos nos iremos sin ti, mis padres ya están en el auto!- me aviso desde el piso de abajo. Salí de mi habitación corriendo escalera abajo con los tacones en la mano. -No sé que tanto haces Alice Swan- me reclamo mi hermana mayor. A veces me gustaría ser como ella, la popular, la sociable y la próxima Sra. Cullen.

-Me gusta verme bien nada mas- le dije al tiempo que me ponía mis tacones color rosa pastel, hizo un mohín y fuimos a subir al auto de mi padre.

Todos íbamos muy elegantes y con peinados de salón.

Llegamos al hotel en donde celebraríamos el año nuevo, nos recibió el valet y llegamos al gran salón decorado con globos dorados y letreros colgantes sobre ''FELIZ AÑO 2012''

-¡Bells amor!- grito el prometido de mi hermana

-¡Eddy!- le dijo y fue a abrazarlo, después nos saludo a nosotros 3. Fuimos a sentarnos a su mesa, la música en vivo sonaba y mi papá saco a bailar a mi mamá, y Edward a mi hermana, yo me quede allí mirándolos.

-Como me gustaría tener a alguien con quien bailar- me susurre a mí misma, mire el gran reloj reflejado en el techo y faltaban 30 minutos para que fuera medianoche así que fui al tocador para mirarme al espejo y dejar pasar el tiempo. Decidí salir solo faltando 10 minutos para las 12 am y para no perder la costumbre choque con un chico al salir del tocador por ir distraída lo que me tumbo al suelo.

-¡Ou! Lo siento señorita- se disculpo apenado también en sobre la alfombra

-Oh no te preocupes- le respondí con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿La he lastimado?- me pregunto igual de apenado pero ahora con un tono más formal y negué con la cabeza, me dedico una sonrisa coqueta y baje la mirada. -Permítame ayudarle señorita- me dijo y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo.

-¿En verdad no te lastimaste?- me pregunto de nuevo ahora ambos de pie.

-En verdad estoy bien- le dije y me encogí de hombros.

-Soy Jasper- se presento dándome la mano

-Alice- le respondí y beso el dorso de mi mano, pude sentir como me sonrojaba.

-Lindo nombre- susurro y me sonroje aun más.

-Jasper- le dijo un hombre de apariencia importante. El hizo un mohín y me miro.

-Debo irme, el deber llama- me dijo y volvió a besar mi mano.

-No se preocupe y gracias- le dije con una sonrisita tímida.

-Un gusto haberme topado con una señorita tan bella- me dijo en voz baja antes de darme un beso en la mejilla e irse a toda prisa. Lo vi irse entre la multitud y entonces fui hacia mi mesa y allí estaba mi familia.

-¿¡En dónde estabas!- me pregunto mi mamá.

-En el baño- articule. Tome mi copa con las 12 uvas, subió un joven al escenario junto al DJ para decir el conteo.

-¡Listos!- pregunto en el micrófono

Señalo al techo en donde se reflejaba la cuenta regresiva hasta que…

-¡10!- dijo él y todos los presentes incluyéndome gritamos al unisonó

-¡9!-

-¡8!-

-¡7!-

-¡6!-

-¡5!-

-¡4!-

-¡3!- una extraña emoción me invadió en ese momento y no sé porque trate de encontrarlo entre la multitud.

-¡2!-

-¡1!-

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- grito en el micrófono, entonces los 12 toques comenzaron a sonar uno tras otro, y todos comimos nuestras uvas a la par del toque.

Muchas parejas comenzaron a besarse a mi alrededor lo cual fue muy incomodo incluyendo a mis padres y mi hermana Bella. Suspire y sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo.

-¡Feliz año nuevo señorita!- me dijo una voz poco familiar pero que la recordaba bien, una voz formal, dulce, perfecta. Me volví para verlo.

-¡Feliz año nuevo!- le dije sonriendo y sin saber la razón estaba más que feliz. Me sonrió ansioso.

-¡Lo siento!- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida y radiante completamente irresistible, lo mire confundida y entonces sentí sus labios sobre los míos, lo bese por acto reflejo pero a los pocos segundos se retiro con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero qué!- dije sorprendida.

-¡Lo siento, pero tenias que ser mi beso de año nuevo!- me respondió y sentí mi sonrojo.

-Por que- dije en voz normal a lo que era un susurro por la música tan alta.

-¡Solo tenía que hacerlo!- me respondió y siguió sonriendo algo confundido quizás. Un hombre llego y le toco el hombro el asintió y se despidió con un beso cerca de la comisura de mis labios. –Nos vemos luego- susurro. Me quede allí perpleja y después fui a sentarme con los demás para la cena. Cenamos, brindamos con champagne me sirvieron 2 veces y comencé a sentirme mareada a pesar de que había comido.

-Ya vuelvo necesito un poco de aire- les dije antes de levantarme de la mesa

-¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunto mi mamá y asentí.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció mi hermana.

-No, gracias pero solo serán unos minutos mientras se me quita el mareo- les dije y salí del gran salón, le pregunte a uno de los botones donde había alguna terraza abierta y fui a donde el me dijo, salí y tenía muchas pequeñas luces en el barandal negro.

Me quede allí disfrutando de la fresca brisa, escuche unos pasos pero no les di importancia.

-Noche tan mas bella, ¿No?- pregunto esa voz.

-Si- dije y me volví para verlo -Pensé que era la única en necesitar aire fresco-

-Pues pase por el pasillo y te vi y pues…- finalizo de hablar con un encogimiento de hombros, sonreí.

-Creo que no es apropiado que…- comencé a hablar pero puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios y me sonrió.

-¿Quieres ver algo impresionante?- me pregunto ansioso y muy emocionado, lo mire sospechando apenas y sabia su nombre y ya me había besado y ahora quería ir a no sé donde pero algo en el me hizo aceptar e ir con él. Subimos el elevador y luego un piso de escaleras.

-Te va a encantar- me dijo antes de abrir una puerta de hierro ¿Cómo conocía el este lugar y como llegar si apenas era la inauguración? Abrió la puerta y llegamos hasta el techo, me quede boquiabierta.

-Esto es…- dije y pare al sonreír, me tomo de la mano y caminamos un metro antes de la orilla del gran edificio de 20 pisos. –Es increíble- susurre al ver toda la ciudad encendida y fuegos artificiales a lo lejos.

-Espectacular ¿cierto?- me pregunto y asentí maravillada.

-¿Cómo sabias de esto?-

-Larga historia- me dijo -Disculpa lo del beso es que…-

-Y me debes una muy buena explicación- le interrumpí mirándolo de reojo.

-Te juro que no lo planee solo te vi allí y… sé que es muy apresurado incluso una locura pero… pensaras que estoy loco- me dijo atropellando sus palabras.

-Jasper que…- trate de aclarar sus palabras

-¿Puedo tutearte verdad?- le pregunto y empezó a andar de un lado a otro.

-Si claro-

-¿Qué edad tienes?- me pregunto sonriendo de pena

-24- pregunte confundido.

-Bien yo 27, bien- se dijo a sí mismo y respiro hondo. –Señorita Alice ¿Quisieras s….. ….a?- fue todo lo que escuche pues la pirotecnia del lugar comenzó a tronar en ese mismo momento, sonreí.

-¡¿Qué?- pregunte a gritos y me tomo de los hombros para vernos de frente, me beso rápido en los labios.

-¡¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- le pregunto gritando con nerviosismo, me quede congelada en mi lugar sin saber qué hacer ni que responder. –Lo sé estoy loco, demente- comenzó a insultarse el mismo pero desde la primera vez que lo vi sentí algo tan intenso.

-Vaya si que es muy apresurado- dije mirando al suelo.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto de la misma manera y me quede pensando y riendo bajo

-Si- le dije

-Soy un estup… ¿Qué?- se detuvo para corroborar mi respuesta.

-Que si- dije algo indecisa y nerviosa, sonrió y me cargo para darme vueltas, la pirotecnia seguía siendo disparada al cielo.

-Juro que no estoy casado, no tengo ninguna enfermedad venérea, ni soy un sociópata y juro amarte hasta que muera- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Pero si tan solo tenemos minutos de habernos conocido-le dije con una sonrisa incrédula

-Y con solo esos minutos ya te amo- me dijo sonriendo y me beso mientras la pirotecnia seguía estallando sobre nosotros y cayendo restos sobre nosotros, el beso nunca dejo de ser tierno y sincero aunque si cambio de un simple beso a uno apasionado.

-¡TE AMO!- grito al cielo y me le quede mirando confundida, volvió a besarme y la música ahora había cambiado de algo tipo salsa a una balada de Taylor Swift ''Love story''.

-¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?- me pregunto haciendo una reverencia, vaya caballero.

-Claro- le respondí soltando una pequeña sonrisita –Aunque no soy buena en esto- me disculpe de antemano.

-No te preocupes- me dijo y me tomo de la cintura y poso su mano en mi hombro. –Solo sigue la música- me susurro al oído y comenzamos a bailar creo que después de 5 pisotones al fin tome el rumbo de la música. Como si fuera el destino la pirotecnia termino al tiempo en que la música termino. Mi celular sonó, y lo saque de mi cartera.

-Disculpa- le dije y me volví un poco –Papá…-

-¡¿Dónde estás?- me grito mi papa

-Si te lo dijera, no lo creerías- le respondí feliz

-Ven al salón ahora mismo- me exigió y colgó, hice un mohín.

-Debo irme si es que quiero vivir- le dije a Jasper y asintió.

-Vamos entonces, el culpable soy yo- me dijo tendiéndome su antebrazo, cuando llegamos al primer piso donde estaba el salón entramos y fuimos directo a mi mesa.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?- me grito mi mamá -¡Estaba tan preocupada!- me dijo abrasándome pero aun así no solté su mano.

-Señora ¿me permite?- le dijo y fuimos mi padre, mi mamá, Jasper y yo afuera en donde podíamos hablar sin gritar.

-Soy Jasper Hale a sus ordenes- se presento ese nombre me era conocido.

-Gracias. Charlie Swan- le dijo mi padre con un apretón de manos.

-Renee- se presento mi madre y Jasper le beso la mano como a mí, mi mamá sonrió un poco.

-Yo soy el culpable de que su hija haya desaparecido- les dijo a manera de disculpa y asentí.

-¿Y se puede saber en donde estaban? ¿Y quién es usted?- le exigió saber mi papá y le mire mal. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que seguíamos tomados de la mano.

-Estábamos en el techo- les explique para tratar de calmar las cosas, mi papá bufo y mi mamá me vio de una manera que me dolió.

-¿Y que estaban haciendo?- pregunto mi mamá.

-Solo bailamos- les dijo mi ahora ¿novio?

-No ha respondido ¿Quién es usted y que quiere con mi hija?- le pregunto mi padre con los brazos cruzados.

-Pues…- comenzó a hablar Jasper y volteo a mirarme y luego nuestras manos -Mis intenciones con su hija son las mejores, la amo- dijo sin titubear y me sonroje un poco -Y bueno pues soy casi el dueño de este hotel- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, solté nuestro agarre y lo mire sorprendida, confundida ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?.

-No me digas muchacho- dijo mi papá entre risas. Después de muchas explicaciones y decirle a mis padres que ahora él y yo estábamos juntos mis padres se relajaron un poco mas no se tensaron. Volvieron a la fiesta, pero yo me quede allí parada acusándolo con la mirada.

-Esta bien que apenas y hayamos cruzado 3 frases, pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste quien eras?- le pregunte algo molesta.

-No fue intencional es solo que no me gusta que la gente me mire por mi dinero y tú me aceptaste sin saber de mi fortuna- me explico tomando mis manos y mirándome a los ojos. –Es mas salgamos 1 mes ¿te parece? Y me preguntas todo lo que quieras saber- me propuso lo mire con ojos entrecerrados

-Está bien- asentí, no podía negarle nada y ¡no sabía por qué!.

…Pasaron 3 semanas y el sábado de esa semana…

-Es hora- susurre antes de abrir la puerta de mi casa.

-Andando dijo mi novio y entramos a mi casa tomados de la mano.

-Demasiado tarde ¿no creen?- nos regaño mi papá.

-Señor Swan, necesitamos hablar con usted y su señora- le aviso mi novio. Mi papá llamo a mi madre y mi hermana y se sentaron frente a nosotros en la sala.

-Vengo a pedir la mano de su hija- les dijo de manera formal y seria.

-Pues no se la daré- le dijo mi padre de forma cortante -Es muy pequeña para casarse y aunque tenga todo el dinero del mundo mi respuesta es no- dijo y se paro con los brazos cruzados.

-Papá nos casaremos de todas maneras aunque no me des permiso- le dije a mi papá al cual casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas por su sorpresa nunca me había impuesto a sus decisiones.

-Hija…-

-No mamá, es la verdad- dije mirando a mi futuro marido.

-En verdad, fue amor a primera vista y pues solo quiero estar frente al altar junto a ella- les dijo pero mi padre decidió subir a su habitación lo cual me entristeció.

-¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres?- me pregunto Bella sonriéndome y le asentí -Nunca fuiste tan decidida como yo pero, si estás segura de esto y es lo que quieres cuenta conmigo- me dijo para después abrazarme, ambas comenzamos a llorar. Cuando nos fuimos de allí solo supe que mi hermana asistiría y no tendría quien me entregara al amor de mi vida pero estaba segura de algo, estaba feliz. Me casaría en una semana en el lujoso hotel ''Withlock express''.

Hoy era el gran día, estaba hospedada en una habitación del gran hotel, una de las mejores.

_-Si te casas no vuelves a entrar por esa puerta-_ me había dicho mi padre, suspire. Me arreglaron el cabello y me maquillaron, mi hermana vino a ayudarme con el vestido el cual era blanco, largo y muy lindo. Bajamos y todo estaba lleno de ramos de flores y mi hermana y una prima de Jasper pasaron primero pues eran las madrinas e iban vestidas de un color rosa pastel con ramos de rosas rosas en las manos. Mi ramo tenia rosas rojas y un listón rojo.

La marcha nupcial comenzó, sentí las piernas como si fueran de agua, pensé que caería, pero respire hondo y cruce el pequeño pasillo que dirigía a mi esposo el cual se veía muy guapo con ese traje Armani.

Di un paso y me detuve para dar el otro, respiraba hondo y me sentía ruborizada. No podía creer que en verdad iba a casarme con un hombre al que conocí tan solo hace un mes. Allí estaba el sacerdote, las dos madrinas, dos padrinos que eran Edward el prometido de mi hermana y Emmett el esposo de la prima de Jasper, la cual me caía muy bien.

Ni siquiera supe en qué momento llegue al altar y estaba frente a Jasper.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a esta unión matrimonial- comenzó a hablar el padre cuando Jasper y yo estuvimos frente a él.

-Te amo- articulo Jasper

-Te amo- le articule a él también.

-Repita después de mi señor- le llamo la atención a Jasper éste asintió . –Yo Jasper Withlock te recibo Mary Alice Swan como mi esposa…- se detuvo el padre para que mi futuro esposo lo dijera

-Yo Jasper Withlock te recibo Mary Alice Swan como mi esposa- dijo cada palabra sin ningún titubeo.

-…y prometo amarte fielmente por el resto de mi vida- dijo el sacerdote.

-…y prometo amarte fielmente por el resto de mi vida- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-…en la salud y en la enfermedad-

-…en la salud y en la enfermedad- dijo Jasper.

-…en las buenas y en las malas-

-…en las buenas y en las malas-

-… y amarte y respetarte por el resto de mis días-

-…y amarte y respetarte por el resto de mis días- dijo por ultimo. Yo también los dije tal cual el sacerdote me los iba diciendo. Nos tomamos de las manos y nos miramos frente a frente mientras el sacerdote continuaba. Jasper retiro el velo que cubría mi rostro.

-Jasper Withlock Hale ¿Aceptas a Mary Alice Swan Brandon como tu legitima esposa?- le pregunto el sacerdote a Jasper y sonrió

-Acepto- dijo poniéndome el anillo de oro.

-Mary Alice Swan Brandon ¿Aceptas a Jasper Withlock Hale como tu legitimo esposo?- me pregunto

-Acepto- dije con un sonrisa poniéndole el anillo.

-Si nadie tiene algún impedimento para que esta pareja pueda unirse en sagrado matrimonio, hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo el padre y me tense, mi padre era tan impulsivo que era capaz de venir e impedir mi boda, me volví hacia mi hermana y me guiño el ojo. –Nadie entonces los declaro marido y mujer felicidades- aviso el padre y sonreímos, ¡ya estaba casada!.

-Gracias- le agradecimos al unisonó y se retiro. Jasper me alzo de la cintura y me beso, los asistentes aplaudieron que tan solo eran 20 personas y la mayoría eran del personal y familia de Jasper de la mía solo estaba mi hermana y Edward.

La fiesta fue allí mismo, bailamos nuestro primer vals como matrimonio, y elegimos la primera que bailamos hacia solo unas semanas…''Love story'' de Taylor Swift.

-Estoy tan feliz- le dije

-¿Cómo crees que estoy yo?- me respondió con otra pregunte pero una sonrisa radiante. –Estoy que no quepo en mi mismo de felicidad- me dijo y me beso. –Te amo- dijo con su frente pegada a la mía, aun bailando.

-Te amo- le dije, la canción estaba a punto de terminar, me alejo y después me jalo para terminar casi acostada en el suelo de la pista. **(imagen en mi perfil). **Todos aplaudieron. Y su padre llego a bailar conmigo y su madre con él, sus padres eran muy lindos conmigo.

-Felicidades- me dijo su padre

-gracias señor, gracias por ser tan lindos y comprender a su hijo- le dije y me abrazo fuerte

-Bienvenida a la familia Sra. Hale- me dijo al oído y entonces ahora el turno tocaba a mis padres pero no estaban eso me entristeció algo.

-No te preocupes- me dijo mi esposo al oído y asentí. Entonces mi madre apareció para bailar con él, pero primero nos felicito a ambos.

-Lo siento no pude convencer a tu padre- se disculpó cuando me abrazo.

-No te preocupes me alegra que tu estés aquí mamá- le dije y luego se puso a bailar con mi esposo. Edward llego a mí para bailar.

-A falta de padre cuñado- me dijo y así charlamos por un momento. La fiesta comenzó, la cena, el brindis cruzando nuestras copas. Ya casi a las 2 am llego la prensa.

-Ven amor- me dijo y fuimos de la mano a que nos tomaran fotos en el jardín y con los invitados. –Eres una estrella- me murmuro al oído y le sonreí

-Estar contigo lo provoca- le susurre igual y me beso, pude sentir el montón de flashazos sobre nosotros. Pasadas las horas llego la hora de irnos a nuestra noche de bodas.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido y haber apoyado esta locura- les agradeció mi esposo

-Sigan disfrutando de la fiesta- les dije para despedirnos, un último beso frente a la gente y al pasar en medio de todos nos lanzaron pétalos de rosa.

-Adivina donde pasaremos nuestra primera noche- me comento mi esposo

-Tenia una ligera corazonada- le dije y vi un camino de pétalos rojos que iba hasta el elevador y dentro había mas. Entramos en el.

-Te amo- me dijo antes de besarme. Eche una ojeada a la pantalla del elevador y ya estábamos a mitad del camino, comencé a sentirme nerviosa, ansiosa pero más que nada estaba con los nervios de punta esta era nuestra noche de bodas, nuestra primera noche juntos y mi primera vez. Por fin llegamos al pent-house del hotel, había un recibidor lleno de flores y Jasper me tomo en brazos como a una bebe.

-Las tradiciones no deben perderse- me dijo, le sonreí y abrió la puerta el lugar marcado con un camino con pétalos de rosas rojas bordeado por velas aromáticas.

Me dejo en el piso y mire todo asombrada. Seguimos el camino tomados de la mano y llegamos a la recamara en donde había una gran cama con un corazón de pétalos de rosa y unos cisnes de toallas en el medio. Exhale de sorpresa y el sonrió volviéndome hacia él.

Tomo una frambuesa de un pequeño fondue de chocolate y una botella de champaña al lado.

-Vaya, pensaste en todo- le comente después de comer la frambuesa.

-Tú lo vales y mucho mas- le dijo antes de depositar un pequeño beso, me tomo de la cintura y su beso se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado, sus manos recorrían mi espalda bajando por el escote de mi vestido. Sus labios fueron bajando hasta mi cuello. En ese momento recordé la lencería blanca que llevaba debajo y me avergoncé un poco al detenernos para respirar. –Te amo- me susurro y volvió a besarme, sus manos siguieron mi espalda desabotonando los botones del vestido, no sabía mucho de esto pero le quite el saco y se deshizo de el sin dejar de besarme.

Nos dejamos caer en la cama y sonrió al ver mi rubor cuando vio mi lencería.

-¿A quién debo agradecer?- me susurro al oído, su aliento sobre mi cuello me ponía la piel de gallina. Me reí

-Oye- le reclame y sonrió contra mi clavícula. Los pétalos rosaban mi piel, a la tenue luz de las velas vi por primera vez los músculos bien marcados de mi ahora esposo. Sentía sus labios recorrer mi piel desnuda y mis manos su cuerpo sobre el mío…

Sentí el placer más grande de mi vida, lo amaba.

-Te amo mi Alice- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Te amo mi Jasper- le susurre volteando a verlo, lo bese y volví a acomodarme sobre su pecho. Me sorprendió el significado de nuestras palabras ahora nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro. Se levanto y atrajo la mesa con las frutitas. Tome una fresa y se la di para que la mordiera, sonrió y me beso hasta que quedamos de nuevo recostados uno sobre otro, puso unas bolitas frías sobre mi abdomen, simulando un caminito de cerezas, las fue comiendo una por una mientras sentía su boca contra mi piel. Así comenzó un juego que repetimos 2 veces cada uno con diferentes frutas como cerezas, fresas, frambuesas y uvas. Después las comimos con chocolate ahora cada quien individualmente aunque nos las dábamos mutuamente. Las dejamos para volver a amarnos como lo habíamos hecho hacia unos minutos.

Solo que ahora nos quedamos dormidos después, acurrucados.

Abrí los ojos y estaba recostada sobre su pecho con una sabana satinada cubriéndonos.

-Buenos días mi querida esposa- me dijo su voz mientras trazaba figuras en mi espalda descubierta.

-Buenos días querido esposo- le salude y me volví a verlo, era tan hermoso.

-Pase la mejor noche de mi vida- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-¿En verdad?- pregunte sin pensar.

-¿Lo dudas? Pase la noche con la mujer que amo, con mi esposa- me dijo sonriendo y de una forma tan segura.

-Te amo- me limite a decir y me sonrió. Alguien toco el timbre del pent-house.

-Iré a abrir- me dijo con un beso en la frente se puso una bata satinada y fue a la puerta. Me senté en la cama y mire a mi alrededor. Escuche voces y luego la puerta cerrarse.

-¿Quién era amor?- le pregunte cuando lo escuche cerca de la habitación.

-El desayuno- me anuncio y puso un carrito frente a la cama, había una bata rosa pastel de seda, me la puse y me acerque a la orilla de la cama.

Comenzamos a desayunar.

-Debemos de apresurarnos- me anuncio mirando su reloj, lo mire confundida. -¿No creerás que esta fue nuestra luna de miel, cierto?- me pregunto algo divertido

-Pues llegue a pensarlo- admití riendo y me sonrió.

-Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto antes de las 3- me dijo y mire su reloj, faltaban 2 horas.

-Pero no he hecho mi maleta- dije apresurada y antes de que saltara de la cama me tomo de la mano.

-No te preocupes, Rose la hizo por ti, con todo lo necesario- me comento con despreocupación.

-Pero ¿Cuándo?- pregunte en voz baja.

-Antes de la boda- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- le pregunte al pasarme un bocado de omelett

-Sorpresa- me dijo metiéndose un trozo de pay a la boca. Nos dimos una ducha, individual. Había un lindo vestido con volantes en el armario.

-¿Lista mi Alice?- me pregunto en la puerta sonriéndome.

-Claro- le dije de la misma manera y tomamos nuestras maletas, cuando llegamos al primer piso los empleados nos lanzaban pétalos de rosas al pasar y una limosina nos esperaba afuera y adentro una botella de champaña para brindar de nuevo. Aeropuerto a la costa y limosina al puerto para subir a un hermoso crucero al atardecer.

-Sorpresa- murmuro a mi oído al notar mi asombro e incredulidad.

-Pero…- dije y comencé a gritar de emoción y lo abrace para besarlo.

-De nada- dijo cuando me separe un poco de el pues había mucha gente alrededor.

-Y ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte mirando el gran barco frente a mí.

-Puedo decirte que conocerás Paris, Madrid, Londres- murmuro nuevamente a mi oído.

-¿Es verdad? ¡No lo puedo creer!- grite de emoción y varias personas me miraron como si estuviera loca.

-Iremos como aves libres, haremos lo que queramos- me dijo ahora en tono casual.

-Osea que podemos ir a…- comencé a hablarle de lo que podríamos hacer y de a donde podríamos ir, que visitar y donde comprar.

-Tranquila, tranquila- me dijo tocándome el hombro cuando estábamos a punto de subir al crucero y respire hondo -Estaremos un mes allá- me dijo y volví a estallar en planes y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos en nuestro camarote el cual utilizamos como buena pareja de recién casados que éramos. Salimos al anochecer para dar un tour por el crucero, nos vestidos algo formal-casual el de pantalón de vestir como siempre y una camisa a medio abrir que hacía notar la línea de su pecho marcado. Yo opte por un strapless negro arriba de la rodilla y unos tacones sencillos. Recorrimos todo desde la popa hasta la proa deteniéndonos en el restaurant para cenar y después en el casino en el cual ninguno de los dos gano gran cosa, como dicen: desafortunado en el juego, afortunado en el amor. El viaje fue hermoso, maravilloso y el tour que armamos por Europa fue de lo mejor, compramos en cada boutique y souvenirs de cada lugar, hasta que una noche en el lujoso restaurant del hotel de Venecia…

-¿No vas a cenar?- me pregunto mi Jazzi

-No, no puedo me da un poco de asco- le confesé en voz baja haciendo mi platillo de lado.

-Pero si no has cenado nada- me dijo preocupado, no pude decir nada solo corrí al baño cubriéndome la boca entre al primer cubículo vacio y vomite.

-Alice ¿estás bien?- me pregunte fuera del baño, no pude contestar pues volvía el estomago una y otra vez. Me calme y me enjuague la boca y moje el rostro. Salí y Jasper me sostuvo casi en peso pues me sentía débil.

-Vamos a la habitación, por favor- le pedí mareada.

-Alice, si quieres podemos volver a casa- me propuso y negué.

-No exageres, solo es un pequeño malestar- le dije y asintió.

-Si te sentías mal, no hubiéramos bajado a cenar amor- me dijo en tono de reclamo pero aun así con ternura en la voz.

-Últimamente no me he sentido muy bien…-

-Pase la cuenta a la habitación 23- le pidió a alguien, me miro -Y un medico- le pidió casi suplicante, me cargo hasta la habitación y me recostó en el sillón de la sala, me puso una toalla húmeda y fría. Me sostuvo la mano mientras llegaba el médico.

-Sr. Withlock- llamaron a la puerta y mi marido corrió a abrir y cerró la puerta.

-Buenas noches Sra. Withlock- me saludo el médico con ese acento italiano.

-Buenas noches- le dije y me ardió la garganta.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que siente señora?- me pregunto tomándome la presión, para después darme una pastilla para el mareo.

-Estoy mareada y vuelvo el estomago- le dije y Jasper me miraba con reclamo en los ojos. –No quería preocuparte ni dejar de disfrutar este lugar- me disculpe y negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. El doctor me miraba con sospecha.

-¿Qué mas siente señora?- me pregunto ahora con un tono diferente.

-Pues me mareo fácilmente, me despierto con unas nauseas terribles, me siento algo voluble…-

-Vaya que si- murmuro mi esposo a las espaldas del doctor, y le mire un poco mal.

-Solo una pregunta mas, ¿Hace cuanto fue su último periodo?- me pregunto ocultando una sonrisa e hice cuentas y no lo recordaba. –Acaba de responder señora- me dijo con una sonrisa y le mire confundida, Jasper se acerco al médico y él se incorporo para mirarnos a ambos, me senté y Jasper junto a mí.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto mi esposo.

-Sra. Withlock me temo que no podrá beber mas champaña ni usar tacones tan altos- me dijo sonriendo y guardando sus cosas en un maletín de piel. No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que alguien me llamaba así Sra. Withlock.

-¿Quiere decir que…?- pregunto mi esposo con un brillo en los ojos.

-Exactamente Sr. Withlock van a tener un bebe- dijo el médico y me quede helada de la sorpresa.

-¿Puede repetirlo?- pregunte aun atónita

-Esta embarazada- me dijo el médico y grite de emoción a la vez que comenzaba a llorar, Jasper se levanto del sillón y me abrazo alzándome para darme una vuelta.

-Gracias doctor- le agradecimos y Jasper le dio un pago.

-Felicidades- dijo el médico y se retiro del lugar.

-¡Vamos a ser padres!- grito Jasper levantándome de nuevo, yo lloraba de emoción.

-¡Te amo, te amo!- le grite y lo bese, me dejo en el suelo y nos besamos con más pasión, pero algo hizo que él se apartara de mi.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte confundida

-Ahora tendremos que buscar ropa adecuada, mi esposa y mi hijo no pueden usar cualquier cosa- me dijo sonriendo y volví a besarlo con el mismo amor y pasión.

Anduvimos la última semana de nuestra luna de miel que se había extendido por mes y medio más, regresamos a casa con maletas nueva llenas de ropa nueva. En el hotel nos recibieron con júbilo, subimos hasta el pent-house, nuestro hogar y lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi familia para decirles la noticia Isabella y mi madre gritaban de alegría mientras escuchaba bufidos de disgusto de mi padre. La familia de Jasper me organizo un gran baby shower cuando cumplí los 8meses a lo que mi familia también contribuyo en lo que las dejaron colaborar.

-Jasper- le llame mientras veíamos una película algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- me pregunto con suma atención, lo tome de la mano.

-Creo que se me rompió la fuente- le dije nerviosa apretando su mano, se me quedo mirando, en shock -¡Jasper muévete!- le llame la atención y se apuro a ayudarme a levantar, llamo a recepción y fuimos al elevador, ya estaba en labor de parto, el auto nos esperaba y unos mozos me ayudaron a subir y Jasper arranco, marco un numero.

-Renne, Isabella, Mamá, Rose voy camino al hospital, Alice esta en labor de parto las veo allá. Deséenos suerte- les dijo y todas gritaban de alegría.

-¡Suerte Alice!- me dijo Rose.

-Te quiero mi vida, tu puedes- me grito mi mamá.

-Suerte Ali- me grito Bella.

-Alice te quiero, te veré en el hospital- me dijo mi suegra

-¡Gracias a todas!- le grite y me queje al sentir a mi pequeño bebe patear mi vientre.

-Espero verlas allá- les dijo mi marido y colgó.

-¡Apresúrate Jasper!- le grite y a los 5 minutos llegamos al hospital, fueron los 15 minutos más largos de mi vida.

-Señorita una silla de ruedas por favor- les dijo Jasper conmigo en brazos y un enfermero llego con una. Me llevaron a una camilla en emergencias para que me checaran, Jasper no venia y me aferraba a la camilla mientras el doctor me tomaba la presión.

-Tenemos que llevarla a quirófano señora, está a punto de dar a luz- me aviso el doctor mientras hablaba con unas enfermeras. Me sacaron en la camilla con una gorra en la cabeza y vi a mi mamá, Bella, Rose y mi suegra.

-Mi amor- llego y me fue tomando de la mano.

-¿Usted es el padre?- le pregunto el doctor y mi esposo asintió.

-Tome- le dijo dándole una bata, cubre bocas y un gorro azul, a los minutos Jasper estaba a mi lado con todo puesto sobre la ropa llegamos a una sala y el dolor era horrible pero aun así estaba feliz. Seguía las indicaciones del médico, hasta que sentí una contracción que me hizo apretar los dientes con fuerza, me dolía horriblemente y apreté la mano de Jasper a mi lado.

-Jasper- le dije con dificultad

-Tranquila amor- me dijo y otra contracción, seguida de otra y otra, podía sentir como mi bebe estaba cerca de salir. Las contracciones eran más seguidas y ahora tenía que pujar, sentí que hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano.

-¡Te odio!- le grite a Jasper con toda mi alma.

-¿Qué?- pregunto preocupado

-No se preocupe, todas los odian- le tranquilizo una enfermera que miraba mi entrepierna.

-Vamos amor- me dijo y puje de nuevo

-Ya casi señora- me dijo el médico debajo de una sabana azul que cubría mis piernas abiertas, Jasper hecho un vistazo detrás de esa sabana y se quedo en shock, puje de nuevo y otra vez con fuerza hasta que escuche el llanto de mi pequeño, solo hasta ese momento pude respirar sin problema. –Es una niña- anuncio el médico y suspire.

-Jasper- le llame con la voz débil del esfuerzo y se acerco a mi pálido y como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero me sonrió y me beso la frente.

-Es preciosa- me dijo con sus labios aun en mi frente sudorosa.

-Felicidades- me dijo la enfermera y me dio a mi niña envuelta en una cobijita rosa, era hermosa la perfecta combinación de sus padres, tenía mi nariz, la boca de Jasper, mi ceja y los ojos aun no los abría así que podría tener los ojos verdes de Jasper o mis ojos cafés. A los minutos nos pasaron a un cuarto y entraron mi madre, Bella y Edward, mis suegros Esme y Carlisle, Rose y su esposo Emmett… en fin el cuarto estaba lleno para ver a la nueva integrante de la familia a lo que también se lleno de globos y juguetes y flores. Cuando tuvieron que irse en la noche y también tuvieron que llevarse a mi bebe al cunero al fin pues no había querido que se la llevaran, la ame desde el momento en que supe que venía.

-Felicidades amor, tuviste una hija preciosa- me dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

-No habría podido hacerlo sin ti- le dije sonriente, me beso y entro una enfermera.

-Disculpen, traigo su cena Sra. Withlock- dijo y salió

-Me encanta cuando dicen eso- susurre y mi esposo me miro divertido -Adoro ser la Sra. Withlock- le dije y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo. Pero me paso la mesita móvil con mi cena que era un sándwich, jugo y fruta.

-¿Y ahora?- me pregunto

-¿Ahora qué?- le regrese la pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo le pondremos a nuestra bella flor? Debemos elegir una de todas esas opciones que teníamos- me pregunto y sonreí feliz.

-Pues podría ser Charlotte como tu abuela- me dijo Jasper -o Carmen como la mía, también podría ser Ángela ó Alice como su madre- me propuso pensativo.

-Me gusta Ángela, aunque Bree y Tia también me gustan- le comente recordando nuestra lista olvidada en casa. Jasper pensó un poco y después se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Qué te parece Ángela Charlotte?- me pregunto animado

-Ángela Charlotte Withlock Swan- pensé en voz alta.

-Me gusta- me dijo y sonreí

-A mi también- comente y me dio un pequeño beso.

-Entonces será Ángela Charlotte- me dijo y me beso ahora con más detenimiento. Cuando les dijimos el nombre a los demás les gusto igual. El misterio sobre sus ojos se descubrió al día siguiente, tenia los hermosos ojos de su padre.

-Me encanta su historia es tan hermosa y romántica- dijo Maggie mi sobrina, hija de Isabella que ahora tenía 20 años de edad.

-Lo sé, pero Mag la has escuchado 3 veces completa- le dijo James su hermano dos años mayor.

-A mí me gusta mucho mas verlos ahora, nunca han dejado de amarse- nos dijo Ángela, mi hija ahora de 23 años.

-Es cierto, nunca he visto que tengan algún malentendido- nos dijo Edward.

-Es que no podría enojarme con ella- me dijo Jasper dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo sé su cara de perrito es muy convincente- le dijo mi hermana riendo.

-Lastima que las cosas con el abuelo nunca se arreglaron del todo- comento mi hija con algo de nostalgia.

-Lo se y vaya que nos costo convencerlo para que fuera a tu bautizo- comento mi esposo Jasper.

-Pero despues, todo fue casi igual aunque al menos nos saludaba en navidad- dije con tristeza.

-Pero en fin, todo eso quedo en el pasado y ahora ustedes son felices aunque, pues, siemrpe lo han sido- comento Edward para quitar presion y pesadumbre en la escena.

-Debo admitir que nunca pensé que tú fueras el amor de mi vida- comente mirando a Jasper a mi lado para hacer lo mismo, desviar el tema triste del pasado.

-Ni yo lo creí- me confesó también él, sonriendo.

-Quien habria pensado que todo esto gracias a un simple beso de año nuevo-

* * *

><p><strong>...Y bueno ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? me gustaria mucho saberlo. Espero que ese momento de ociosidad haya valido la pena. Cuidense mucho, a estas horas pues... Buenas noches jaja. Nos leemos luego ;D. Xoxo.<strong>

**_PD:: Si han leido los otros fanfics que he publicado, debo decir que espero actualizar pronto solo les pido paciencia. Gracias, nos leemos pronto._  
><strong>


End file.
